Orthopedic devices employ a variety of connections among different elements such as shells adapted to secure about an anatomical portion, hinges permitting articulation of a limb, and struts carrying straps. Difficulties arise in assembling these elements in that it is time consuming and expensive. Moreover, machining these elements also adds to the cost and time of manufacturing such devices, and in many instances the assembly of such devices requires a variety of different fasteners.